


Names

by sonictrowel



Series: Long Night in the Blue House [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/pseuds/sonictrowel
Summary: Finally the Doctor broke their reverie, his voice rumbling in his chest and laced with amusement.  “Decided to go with ‘Beta Omicron,’ huh?”“What,” River asked with a smirk, “going by a couple of letters too ridiculous for you?  Maybe I should just give him a title that confuses everyone he meets instead of a proper name.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy The Pilot day! It was everything I could have hoped, Bill is a dream, and I am now confident I have not been writing 12 too sweet at all. That was my sweet 12 on the screen today!! Okay, won't keep going on about it. Cause I could.
> 
> I *am* going to be slowing down the pace now that the show is airing because oh, I have theories. Do I ever have theories. And I would like to incorporate them if they turn out to be true. ;)
> 
> In the meantime, here is some total plotless mush for you.
> 
> Oh, and there's a brief reference to Doom Coalition 3.

It had been a wonderful couple of weeks.

River told the Doctor about fifty times a day that she’d forgiven him for being an idiot, but he was still absolutely determined to continue spoiling her and lavishing her with even more attention than usual.Which was quite a thing to achieve, since they already had very little to do on Darillium besides each other.

They didn’t go into complete seclusion, because they felt a bit awkward and guilty leaving Nardole alone in the house while they were holed up in their bedroom.So during the day, the Doctor threw his energy into making all of River’s favourite meals.Last night had been coq au vin, before that seafood paella, and before that, beef rendang.She kept telling him he really needn’t go to such lengths every single day, but he was clearly enjoying himself, and she certainly wasn’t complaining.

River glanced at the clock on the study wall— it was nearing six pm, so he was likely finishing up whatever tonight’s feast would be.She had just put the finishing touches on the first draft of her latest chapter, and she smiled to herself as she tapped the stack of papers on the desk and clipped them together.He could help her edit for pudding.

She switched off the lamp and walked out into the corridor, and was immediately enveloped by the scent of frying oil.When she made her way to the kitchen, Nardole was already seated at the worktop, watching the Doctor as he stood over a great steel tub that hadn’t been there earlier.The kitchen continued to grow at least a few times a year, whenever something struck the Doctor’s fancy that required a gadget he hadn’t already installed.Well, she said ‘required.’At this point there were clearly more appliances than any restaurant would actually find necessary.

“What’s all this?” she asked as she approached the worktop, sliding out the stool next to Nardole.

The Doctor spun around, wearing an endearingly ridiculous grin, and he and Nardole chimed in unison, “Fish n’ chips!”

“And mushy peas,” Nardole added, as the Doctor made his way around the worktop, the smile never leaving his face and his eyes never leaving hers. 

River grinned back at him, and before she could take her seat he’d wrapped her in his arms, spun her around, and leaned her back as he kissed her.She giggled into his mouth and threw her arms around his shoulders.Soon she wasn’t laughing but sighing, warmth spreading through her as everything beyond the two of them faded from her mind.She was breathless when finally, slowly, he pulled away and smiled down at her, his eyes crinkled up with affection.

“Hi,” he said, voice low and soft.

“Hi,” she replied, feeling positively giddy.  “No custard?”

He stood her back up and tapped her nose before releasing her.“Your favourites, dear, not mine,” he said, winking as he headed back to the fryer.“We’ve got vinegar, lemon, and homemade tartare sauce— take your pick.”

“Might have to try them all, take the scientific approach,” she said, taking her seat and offering a slightly bashful smile to the poor, longsuffering Nardole.He only smiled happily back at her.She’d always thought, since they arrived here, that he seemed pleased to see _her_ actually happy.He was a far better friend than she’d ever expected to find in hiring a random hand for her reckless space exploits.

___

Lately the Doctor had been setting the table in the dining room for their meals, so for a change the three of them ate on the sofa, with ale from a brewery out by Hawe farm.There was a documentary airing about the warrior tribes of ancient Argolis, and the Doctor didn’t object even once to watching a bunch of archaeologists talk about their findings, even though River knew he’d been there a few times and had to be biting his tongue.She snuggled up to him and squeezed his hand appreciatively.

They retired to their bedroom early that evening with her new chapter.

River hadn’t anticipated just how enjoyable it would be to have the Doctor as her editor.It didn’t take many sessions for him to get over his embarrassment with discussing the text, when the work was so _very_ rewarding.There was, after all, something to be said for a… practical demonstration, to make sure the scenes rang true.But not all of her chapters were _strictly_ naughty.She was actually striving for some romance in her romance novel.She’d had their first honeymoon in mind while writing this part.

They sat back against the headboard with the pillows piled behind them, his arm wrapped around her as she curled into his side, the papers resting against his raised knees.She spread her hand idly over his chest, fiddling with his buttons, and tucked her face into his shoulder to breathe him in: a hint of his cologne, quite a lot of frying oil, tonight, and that warm, welcoming something that was just him.His hand rubbed slowly up and down her arm as he read, his thumb caressing her in little circles.She sighed in contentment, listening to the calm double beat of his hearts, feeling his warmth against her cheek through the fabric of his shirt, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.He turned his head slightly to the side and kissed her hair.

Finally the Doctor broke their reverie, his voice rumbling in his chest and laced with amusement.“Decided to go with ‘Beta Omicron,’ huh?”

“What,” River asked with a smirk, “going by a couple of letters too ridiculous for you?Maybe I should just give him a title that confuses everyone he meets instead of a proper name.”

“Well, it’s about as obvious as Cantica.”

“Oh, I _like_ that one!” she whinged.

He turned his head to look down at her incredulously.

“Fine, Mr. Editor.I’ll save it for something else,” she grumbled. 

The Doctor was still looking at her strangely.She sat forward so she could turn around to see his face properly.“What?”

“No, it’s just… have you used that name before?”

“Used it for what?I’ve only just thought of it.”

His eyes were narrowed as he looked at her but a smile was beginning to creep across his face.

 _“What?”_ she asked, laughing.“Stop looking at me like that, it’s weird.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he said dismissively, his eyebrows suddenly relaxing, but with a little smile still tugging at his lips.  “Just thought I heard it somewhere before.”

River watched him suspiciously for a moment, but decided to let it go, for now.  “Names aside, though,” she said, wincing a little, “it’s not too… sappy?”

“Possibly I’m the wrong person to ask,” the Doctor replied, his amused smile softening as he looked at her.“It has been suggested that I’ve become something of a sap.”

She grinned back at him, sliding her hand up over his chest to rest her fingertips at his collar.“And what does the sap think?”

“He loves it.”

The papers ended up shoved aside as usual, as their lips met in a slow caress.River threw her arm around his shoulder and turned to face him fully, climbing into his lap and eagerly deepening their kiss.

“I love you,” she sighed when they parted for breath.“You’re so good to me.”

“The very, very least I can do, sweetheart,” he scoffed, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.“You deserve better— you’ll always deserve more than I can give you."

“You daft man,” she said, shaking her head as she smiled at him.“You love me.What more could I possibly want?”She kissed him again before he could come up with some ridiculous response.

Their slow, indulgent kisses grew more urgent as she started to work on the buttons of his shirt, and his hands slid down to her hips to slip under the hem of her blouse, callused fingertips tracing softly over her skin.

When she’d gotten his shirt open, the Doctor broke away to pull hers over her head.He unclasped her bra and she tossed it aside while he struggled to get out of his button down.She laughed and leaned forward to kiss her way across the warm, soft skin of his chest, her hands falling to his belt.After a bit of manouevring while he lifted his hips and she shimmied down his trousers and pants, he was able to kick them off.He reached for her trousers, but she caught his hands in her own, holding them still while she moved her lips back to his skin, leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses down his chest, across his stomach, along his narrow hips.

“River,” the Doctor said, his voice raspy.She released his hands as she inched back, leaving her room to bend in half in front of him, and slid her hands up along his thighs.

“River,” he said again, weakly objecting or pleading, she wasn’t sure.Her lips followed after her hands, kissing up the inside of his thigh, and then he moaned as her hands wrapped firmly around him.

“’m supposed to be— doing things for _you—“_ he stuttered.She ’tsked’ at him and, without another moment’s hesitation, pressed her tongue flat against him and took him into her mouth, sliding down until her lips met her grasping hands.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his whole body jumping beneath her, his hands flying into her hair.“Oh, oh, _River,”_ he moaned and sighed, and her name in his broken, ecstatic voice sent a thrill through her body.She swirled her tongue around him slowly.His breathing was loud and ragged, fingers clenching and unclenching in her hair, hanging onto her but taking care not to pull. 

She slid all the way back down and hollowed her cheeks.The Doctor begged and chanted her name, thighs shaking as she drew slowly up and then down again, his trembling hands brushing her hair back from her face.She rolled her tongue against him and pulled up steadily, and he shouted some unintelligible jumble of curses and her name.

“River, please,” he tried again, panting.“I can’t— I — need you, honey.”

She drew slowly back up before releasing him with a last firm swirl of her tongue.The Doctor instantly darted forward, his lips meeting hers and his arms wrapping around her as he shifted her onto her back and climbed over her.After snogging her so thoroughly she thought she’d melt into a puddle beneath him, he broke their kiss and quickly unbuttoned her trousers, slipping them down along with her knickers.His hand slid between her thighs, spreading her open, fingers pressing lightly and rhythmically over her clit before he slid two inside her and curled them up.

River cried out, fighting to hold his raw, loving gaze instead of letting her eyes roll back in her head.  She reached for his hips, guiding him impatiently closer, and he followed her lead, withdrawing his hand and slowly sinking into her. 

All of their frantic urgency stopped at once as they both sighed in contentment.  River wrapped her arms around the Doctor's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  His hands came up to cup her face, his lips tracing over the bridge of her nose and her fluttering eyelids before they came to rest, slightly parted, against hers.  He kissed her with a devout tenderness that made her eyes sting and a lump form in her throat, and they began to move in unison, his strokes slow and deep.  Their thoughts melted together, harmonising and completing the blissful communion.  His lips moved to her cheek and her jaw and her ear, brushing lightly, his breath warm against her skin. 

“Oh, River,” he sighed, voice catching slightly as their bodies rocked together.  He nuzzled his face into her hair, kissing her neck, and shifted his weight to one elbow.  His other hand roamed up over her hip, traced along her waist and her ribcage, until his warm palm cupped her breast.  His thumb rubbed soft circles over her nipple and sent a rush of new intensity to the slow heat building between them, and she bucked up her hips, turning her face to press her lips to his ear.

“I love you,” she panted, and breathed his real name.“I love you and this is so, so perfect.I don’t need anything else, darling.I have you.”

He nodded in fervent agreement and his mouth covered hers again.

___

When their breathing had long settled and they lay sprawled across the bed and each other, River picked up her chapter again and glanced over it.

“Guess I’ve got to think of some new names,” she mused. 

The Doctor pressed a lingering kiss to her temple.“They don’t _have_ to be a play on words, you could just call them —I don’t know — Joe and, um, Jane.”

“Last name Public?” she asked drily.

“Well, something like that.You get my point,” he grumbled.“Thought you said it’s not supposed to be you, and I am _definitely_ not making an appearance in this… story.”

River chuckled.“The title’s more of a tribute.To my _romantic muse_ ,” she purred, turning over to kiss him.His arms wrapped lazily around her and he hugged her against his chest.

“I get my ego fed _plenty_ right here, honey.  No need to immortalise me further in literature.”

“Hm,” she agreed, relaxing into him.“True.I’ve got my diary for that.”

 

 


End file.
